One Piece: Marines
by sebastian el fan
Summary: Al pensar en One Piece todos piensan en piratas, pero ¿Que hay del otro lado de la moneda? Los Marines no son villanos sin mas. Son personas que pelean por lo que consideran correcto, y en su mayoría son nobles. Esta es la historia de un grupo de jóvenes que se enlistaran en la marine, y poco a poco descubrirán los trapos sucios del mundo.
1. Introduccion

Introducción

Este fanfic de One Piece esta creado con un modus operandi especifico. Puede ser leído por gente que no sepa nada de One Piece, y aun así es disfrutable por quienes si lo sepan. ¿La razón? Me base en mis amigos para hacer al elenco de protagonistas. Y quise que algunos lo lean, pero de entre todos solo 1 es fanático. Por lo tanto, la adapte para que sea totalmente digerible para gente ajena al fandom. Ademas, puede que sirva para compartirselo a amigos que esten interesado en One Piece pero no se decidan por su enorme tamaño. Tal vez se les pueda presentar este fanfic, el cual esta en el mismo mundo y utiliza todo el rato elementos de su "mitología". A lo mejor este fanfic les convence y se unen al fandom, quien sabe. En mas de una ocacion he visto esas dudas. Asi que me gusta pensar que contribuyo en solventar aunque sea un poquito este caso.

Una anotación para los que si están en One Piece, esta historia transcurre a mediados del timeskip.

Y otra mas. One Piece tiene relleno. Y en uno de sus arcos de relleno, esta un personaje llamado Puzzle. En esta historia, también. Pero... Yo leía el manga mientras mi hermano menor veia el anime. Cunado le conte de mi historia, el me dijo que ya había un Puzzle. Pero les aseguro que yo ni enterado. Aun asi, me encariñe y me rehuso a cambiarle el nombre. Este Puzzle no tiene nada que ver con el del relleno del anime.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Por favor, disfruten este fanfic de One Piece, sean fans o no.


	2. Un nuevo Marine, esta es su historia

Capitulo 1: ¡Un nuevo Marine, estas son sus aventuras!

* * *

-Ha llegado el dia. ¡Por fin podre enlistarme en la Marine!

Un joven grito esto despues de escuchar unas campanadas a lo lejos. La hora habia llegado. Ese dia se habia despertado temprano, y sin poder relajarse habia ido a caminar en el bosque junto al pueblo para pasar el rato. Bueno, a caminar no, a golpear arboles con puñetazos y patadas, los cuales incluso quedaron marcados por sus nudillos. Despues de 2 horas esperando su energia no habia sido reducida ni un apice.

Ese joven se llamaba Frank Hatchi. Su tez era bastante caramelada, pelo era negro y corto y levaba puestas unas ropas sin nada en particular, camisa roja, pantalon deportivo azul y zapatos de cuero negro. Salvo por los ultimos, se las habia arreglado para que no se ensucie, aunque estas y su cabello se habian llenado de hojas y ramitas que cayeron al golpear los troncos. No era particularmente alto, pero si tenia musculos definidos. Tenia 20 años y estaba listo para entrar en la Marine.

La Marine tenia periodos de reclutamiento. Siempre estaban encantados de recibir nuevos reclutas, pero por cuestiones de papeleo, todo era mas facil si se organizaban en un periodo de reclutamiento al año. Ese periodo duraba 4 meses, pero aun asi, a los 16 años, tuvo que quedarse esos 4 meses en casa de una abuela junto a toda su familia y, con mucha frustracion, se habia perdido el evento de reclutamiento.

A los 17 años se vio metido en un problema y termino encerrado en un reformatorio por 12 meses enteros. Al año siguiente estuvo disponible, pero se entero de que el pequeño antecedente penal le prohibia, entre otras cosas, unirse a la marine por un año mas.

El año despues no hubo ningun problema por su parte, pero estallo una batalla. Una batalla inmensa de Marine contra piratas, con muchas muertes en ambos bandos. Eso no le importo a Frank, y no altero la epoca de reclutamiento, pero si tuvo un efecto en su madre. No, no la asusto para prohibirle unirse a la Marine. Pero si la preocupo. Su madre le metio a pruebas fisicas hechas por ella, insistiendo en que no podria unirse a la Marine si no las superaba. No pudo. Despues de varios meses, finalmente lo logro. Mas puntualmente, el mas antes de momento presente. El dia en que Frank por fin hubo logrado superar las pruebas estallo de alegria y no durmio en toda la noche. Su madre en ningun momento tuvo la intencion de ponerle pruebas imposibles. Si hubiese querido eso, perfectamente pudo haber puesto como prueba pelear contra ella. Incluso despues del entrenamiento rigido, seguia sin tener oportunidad alguna contra su madre.

Pero bueno, despues de casi un año de entrenamiento intensivo, por fin estaba listo para unirse a la Marine. El dia habia llegado y no habia absolutamente nada que le impidiera cumplir su cometido. Su poder se habia duplicado como minimo. Desde los 16 años tenia un nivel de poder superior al adulto promedio. Con los años (Y los rechazos) habia intensificado su entrenamiento cada vez mas. Pero el entrenamiento de su madre habia por lo menos cuatruplicado sus fuerzas. Y sumando eso a su secreto, tan guardado que ni su madre lo sabia, no le cabia duda de que los ascenderian a capitan en un santiamen. Perfectamente pudo haber usado ese secreto para pasar su entrenamiento, pero quiso pasarlo por su propia cuenta.

Pero el punto era que al fin podria unirse a la marine. El joven se lanzo corriendo hacia la entrada del pueblo en donde vivia. Estaba euforico. Si, sabia que iba a incribirse a una institucion militar. Si, sabia que no estaba alli para divertirse. Si, sabia que incluso habia probabilidad de morir peleando. Pero era el primer paso para cumplir su sueño. Por fin podria empezar a buscar a su padre.

Finalmente llego a la muralla que delimitaba el pueblito. Era un pueblo relativamente pequeño, y dividido en 2 zonas principales. Zona residencial y comercial. La zona residencial tenia, obviamente, un monton de hogares. Habia un camino principal compuesta por piedras elegantemente colocadas y perfectamente niveladas, mas ancha que las demas calles. Esta se dividia en 2, las cuales se dividian en otras 2, una igual de grande y la otra mas pequeña. Cada ramificacion pequeña se ramificaba en mas callles pequeñas, en cambio las grandes se volvian a juntar en una sola que seguia avanzando hasta la zona comercial. las demas calles pequeñas seguian formando las calles de los residentes. Las casas eran bastante elegantes, siendo todas de 2 pisos y con coloridos tejados. El edificio que era bordeado por calles gruesas era una posada, tambien elegante y de 2 pisos. Todo el tiempo se recibian visitantes, por lo que era importante que hubiese mucho lugar para los extranjeros. Frank, pese a ser de alli, igualmente vivia en una de estas habitaciones de hotel desde una charla con su madre.

Frank entro por el gran arco de piedras que daba de pleno a la calle principal, siendo el arco el punto donde esta comenzaba/terminaba. Al llegar se detuvo y diviso a alguien a lo lejos. De pie junto a la posada, habia otro joven. Uno de tez mas oscura que la de frank y tambien con pelo, pero mas corto aun. Iba vestido de forma mas abrigada que Frank, con una sudadera y en su mano un sombrero de lana. El clima no estaba tan fresco, pero era propio de este ir vestido asi. Tenia un extraño cariño por sus sombreros de lana y abrigos. El de piel caramelo le saludo moviendo todo el brazo derecho mientras volvia a correr para acercarse.

-¡Hey! ¡Cris!

Christoph se volteo y le sonrio con su sonrisa levemente amarillenta y de dientes frontales levemente chuecos. Christoph, Cris para los amigos, a menudo se juntaba con Frank para burlarse de su propia fealdad. Christoph sobrellevaba bien sus problemas. Frank y Christoph eran grandes amigos, siendo en parte porque Christoph era casi el unico que soportaba a Frank en ese vecindario. Christoph a menudo era arrastrado por Frank en sus pequeñas desventuras. Es mas, su amistad habia crecido hasta el punto en el que Christoph habia decidido unirse a la Marine en conjunto con su amigo.

Christoph no era tan musculoso como Frank, pero sin embargo tambien entrenaba bastante. De hecho, Christoph corria, golpeaba y evadia mas rapido que Frank, pero no lo suficiente para compensar que Frank casi no sentia los golpeas de este y que cuando por fin lograba atinarle uno, solia bastar para que Christoph se rinda. Debido a esto, cada vez que entrenaban juntos quedaba en un enfrentamiento desigual. Aun asi, Frank estaba convencido de que seria un gran Marine.

Christoph le saludo de regreso. Frank se detuvo al lado suyo y le dio un abrazo.

-¡Has despertado! Buenos dias. Estoy muy entusiasmado ¿Tu no?

Frank solto el abrazo y Christoph solto una carcajada

-La verdad, comenzaba a pensar que este dia jamas llegaria. Tal vez debi haberme registrado hace un par de años y aprovechar para subir un poco de rango y asi compensar que tu ascenderas mucho mas rapido que yo.

El mas musculado le dio una palmada en la espalda al otro.

-Oh, de seguro que ascenderemos por igual. Y si no es asi, siempre podemos chantajear o intimidar a un superior. He oido que algunos capitanes son indignos de su rango en cuestiones de poder. Con algo de suerte y puedo aplastar al que tenemos. - Frank se volteo a mirar al edificio junto al que estaban parados.- ¿Que haces aqui?

-No sabia que estabas fuera y pense en esperarte.

Hey, sabes, ¿Por que no entramos y nos despedimos? Al unirnos a la Marine empezaremos a vivir en sus instalaciones.

-Eh... Yo ya me despedi de mi familia y mis amigos ¿Tu no?

-Ya lo hice. Tu y Andy son mis unicos amigos que se quedaron en la ciudad, mi madre esta fuera en su trabajo durante un tiempo y mis hermanos... ¿A quien le importan mis hermanos? Pero estoy tan entusiasmado que quiero compartir mi felicidad con toda la ciudad.

-Casi toda la cuidad te odia

-¡Eso lo condimenta!

-¿No tenias prisa en enlistarte?

-Pues demonos prisa en despedirnos.

Sin darle tiempo a su interlocutor de replicar, Frank le agarro de la mano y empezo a correr hacia una calle pequeña, arrastrando al pobre Christoph.

-Con este no hable nunca. A esta casa no se quien le pertenece. Esa señora siempre se aleja de mi cuando quiero hablarle. Oh, ella si.

Frank se detuvo frente a una casa y empezo a tocar la puerta freneticamente. Se tardo 2 minutos enteros en los que no ceso el golpeteo hasta que una mujer gorda abrio la puerta. Su ceño ya fruncido se fruncio mas al ver a Frank.

-¿Que quieres, bastardo?

-¡Hoy me voy a la Marine!

-Pues que bien. Ya es hora de que hagas algo util con tu vida. ¿Y para que me has llamado?

-Solo para eso. ¡Adios!

Frank se alejo corriendo buscando otra casa, pero esta vez sin arrastrar a Christoph. Este se aclaro la garganta al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de la señora.

-Que tenga buen dia, señora Portillo.

Y corrio para seguir a su amigo, el cual habia doblado una esquina. Para cuando lo alcanzo, Frank se habia detenido en un edificio de tejas rojas con una evidente fisura. En la puerta habia clavado un tablon de madera rugosa que tenia escrito con pinceladas toscas "NO PASAR", y debajo de estas con pinceladas mas pequeñas y delicadas "SOBRE TODO FRANK".

-Ese tipo aun sigue molesto ¿Eh?.- Dijo al aludido.

-Bueno, la ultima vez dejaste destrozado su techo.

-Bah, aun asi esta exagerando.- Alzo la mirada para observar el techo.- Sabes, creo que el me recordara. A la siguiente casa.

Esta vez pasaron caminando, puesto que la casa siguiente era la vecina. Habia una puerta mas maciza que las demas cerrada por un candado fijado varias veces. Las ventanas cerradas con tablones de madera fijados con clavos. Frank se fue directo a aporrear la puerta. A juzgar por el sonido, el moreno dedujo que la puerta era bastante gruesa. Siguio asi durante un rato hasta que su amigo le poso una mano sobre un hombro.

-No creo que haya nadie.

-No le creas, este tipo siempre fue asi.- Miro una de las ventanas.- ¡Se que estas alli!

-Podriamos quedarnos aqui todo el dia y podrias perderte el primer dia.

Frank se volteo a mirar a su compañero

-¡Cierto!- Volvio a mirar a una ventana aleatoria.- ¡VOLVERE MAS TARDE! ¡TENDRAS QUE SALIR TARDE O TEMPRANO!

Siguieron asi durante una hora. Cada vez que pasaban, la gente o reaccionaba como la señora portillo o directamente empezaban a gritar. Mas de una vez intentaron esconderse en la casa, pero Frank siguio tocando hasta que abrieron. En una ocacion se quedo alli 10 minutos enteros hasta que finalmente se resignaron. El mas interesante fue una casa con una puerta de metal que jamas habian notado y a la cual no descubrieron como se supone que apartaba el dueño para pasar, puesto que no parecia una puerta en absoluto. El bloque metalico tenia grabado en letras muy estilizadas ALEJESE. SOBRE TODO FRANK.

-¿Que tienen todos aqui conmigo?

-Esto... son tantos que ya no recuerdo bien. ¿Es la casa del tipo que metiste en aquella pelea de pandillas de aquel otro pueblo? ¿O es la casa de aquel acosador de la pandilla local al que apaleaste?

-Creo que ninguna... Creo que es la casa del tipo al que enfade para iniciar todo eso.

-Ya que estamos ¿Que fue lo que hiciste para enfadarlo?

-Ya no lo recuerdo. Bah, de seguro no tiene importancia.

-De seguro el si lo recuerda...

Pero el finalmente terminaron de meterse en todas las casas y volvieron a reunirse frente a la posada.

-¿Todo esto era nescesario?- Pregunto el del gorro de lana, objeto que llevo en la mano todo el camino.

-Hey, no vamos a ver a nadie en un buen tiempo ¿No?

-¡Estaremos en la base que esta justo al lado hasta que seamos transferidos a otra! ¡Eso podria ser en meses!

-O podria haber una emergencia que nos transfiera en una semana. Con la marina nunca se sabe.

-Como sea. ¿Nos vamos ya a enlistarnos?

-El sitio estara abierto hasta casi la media noche. Tenemos mucho tiempo aun.

-En serio pense que te irias de inmediato. ¿Tu entusiasmo no se entibio?

-De hecho, hice esto para calmarme. Vamos, solo 2 paradas mas.

-¿Por que 2? Ya hemos visitado toda la zona residencial.

-Te olvidas del punto de inicio.

-Eh... Yumi esta en horas de trabajo, no deberias molestarla.

-Todos significa todos.

Sin que Christoph pudiese detenerle, Frank entro resueltamente a la posada. Christoph decidio solo quedarse mirando desde la puerta.

El interior de la posada era hermoso. Habiando gastado bastante dinero en carpinteros de calidad, cada tabla marron naranjo encajaba a la perfeccion, sin un solo resquicio. Todo barnizado cuidadosamente para no dejar irregularidades, provocando que la luz se refleje de manera perfectamente uniforme. Las cortinas tambien eran muy refinadas, con barandales ajustados en agujeros hechos a medida desde la fabricacion. Un suelo hecho de lozas de marmol pulido, importado segun recuerda Frank. La verdad, el pueblo se gasto un dinero bastante alto en ese sitio, creyendo que los turistas serian un punto importante en su economia. Con lo que no contaban es que si bien esa isla contaba con sitios interesante de ver, se encuentran mas cercanas a otros poblados de la isla, por la que la mayoria de los turistas se quedarian en las posadas de esas aldeas, quedandose en la posada de la aldea lejana solo uan noche para irse a ver lo interesante y quedarse alli mas tiempo. De hecho, la posada en si paso a ser el sitio mas interesante de esa aldea.

En esa posada trabajaban muchisimas maids, todas lideradas por la hija del encargado, la cual tambien trabajaba alli. En ese momento, ella aun con su uniforme se encontraba tras el contador que se ubicaba avanzando en linea recta desde la entrada. Frank fue directo hacia ella. Toco una campanilla para llamar la atencion de esta.

-Bienvenido a...- En ese momento la joven, radiante, sonriente y preciosa de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, se volteo. Al ver a Frank, la radiant sonrisa se esfumo. -Oh, eres tu. Por favor no molestes a las empleadas.

Frank apoyo un codo en el contador y solto una risita.

-Vamos, no seas asi. ¿Cuando he hecho yo algo malo?

-Sabes perfectamente que mis compañeras se sienten incomodas por la forma en la que te quedas viendolas por horas.

-Me agradan las maids, me gusta lo que me gusta. Pero jamas le he puesto un dedo encima a una. Exepto a ti, claro.

-Frank, ya basta.

Frank dejo de sonreir.

-Eh... no queria sonar como un patan. Como minimo, no en el ultimo comentario.

-Ug. Solo vete a tu habitacion o vete ¿Si?

Dicho esto, la maid al mando se dirigio resueltamente hacia otra parte del contador, saco unos papeles y una pluma de un cajon y empezo a trabajar en ellos, en un obvio mensaje de ignorar a Frank. El chico bajo la mirada y dio un suspiro, pensando en la asombrosa forma en la que se las ingeniaba para meter la pata cada vez. Luego so volteo y le hizo un gesto a Christoph para que avanzara. Sin esperarlo, avanzo hacia una escaleras que conducian hacia el piso superior, en donde se encontraba su habitacion. Christoph avanzo timidamente hacia el contador. Dudo un momento, pero toco la campanilla. La joven dama siguio en sus papeles durante unos segundos y luego alzo la cabeza de golpe. Solto la pluma y se acerco apresuradamente hacia el cliente.

-Lo siento. -Dijo apresuradamente. -Yo... tenga la mente en otro sitio. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? Oh, Cris. -El chico se puso nervioso, pero la maid solo le sonrio. A diferencia de Frank, no tenia ningun problema con con Christoph. -Si buscas a Frank, esta arriba.

-Eh... si, gracias.

Christoph se fue en direccion a las escaleras. El queria hablar en defensa de Frank, pero se acobardo a ultimo momento. Al menos la hizo sonreir.

Sigio avanzando por las escaleras y llego al piso superior. Alli habia un pasillo que daba a unas cuantas habitaciones mas. En frente de una de las puertas, estaba Frank discutiendo con una maid.

-¡Deja de traer tierra! -Gritaba la maid a un Frank que no le hacia mucho caso a sus quejas. Luego vio a su compañero por el rabilo del ojo.

-¡Hey, Cris! ¡Pasa a mi habitacion!

La maid siguio recriminandole a Frank, pero como a Christoph no se le ocurrio un modo de excusarlo, sencillamente intento no llamar su atencion y entro a la habitacion de su amigo. Puesto que llevaba viviendo alli solo un mes y generalmente se reunian en casa de Christoph, este aun no habia visto esa habitacion. Era un sitio ni pequeño ni grande, con una ventana con vista al bosque. En una esquina habia una cama de 2 matrimonial, cosa que probablemente era igual para todas las habitaciones. O tal vez Frank queria el colchon grande para usarlo de tatami o para entrenar golpeandolo. Mas de una vez en las casas anteriores habian jugado con los colchones de esa manera. Sea como sea, la cama estaba hecha, de seguro por una maid y definitivamente no por su usuario. En otra esquina habia una armario bastante grande, pero en esos momentos estaba abierto y vacio, mientras que al lado suyo habia una caja que probablemente contenga la ropa de Frank. Aparentemente ya habia empezado a empacar para irse. Encima del armario, habia enmarcado un mapa del mundo, en el que se veia claramente el Red line, la masa continental del mundo, las divisiones maritimas y unas cuantas islas importantes. habia tantisimas islas pequeñas que ningun mama del mundo las mencionaba todas, habiendo islas que aparecian solo en los mapas regionales. De seguro Frank tambien tenia de esos, pero no enmarcados. En el centro de la habitacion habia una mesa de madera pequeña con 2 sillas de madera, estas no tan refinadas como las paredes, pero con encanto propio, ya que parecian troncos apenas cortados. Encima habia un vazo cervecero con cerveza incluida, la cual debia de estar alli desde la mañana, o quiza desde la noche anterior. No seria raro que Frank quisiese celebrar ese dia. Encima del respaldo de su cama...

-¿Tienes espadas desenfundadas colocadas justo encima de donde dejas tu cabeza cuando duermes?

-Realmente no soy un espadachin, solo las tengo como tesoro.

-¡Eso no era lo que señalaba!

Frank ignoro ese comentario y se fue directo hacia el armario. Se arrodillo, abrio un cajon y de alli saco un monton de papeles.

-¿Es el papeleo nescesario para registrarte? -Pregunto Christoph.

-Sip. Y lo actualizo cada año. Hasta el dia de hoy. Hey, ¿Que hay del tuyo?

-Yo hice el papeleo hace 2 años. Luego me entere de eso de que no podias unirte por "antecedentes penales recientes". En realidad, el encargado fue bastante simpatico y cuando le conte que queria enlistarme contigo accedio a guardarme todo y actualizarlo a cambio de hacerle un favor si algun dia me volvia cabo.

-Querras decir "el dia que te vuelvas cabo".

-Si, eso. En fin, que de mi papeleo se encarga un sujeto que se volvio amigo de mi padre.

Frank se paro.

-Mas tarde me encargare de llevar mi equipaje. Por ahora, esto debe de ser todo. A nuestra ultima parada y despues a la Marine.

Ambos amigos bajaron lo mas rapido que pudieron a la planta baja y luego a la calle. Aun les quedaba un ajetreado, largo y emocionante dia. Un dia que iria mas alla de tan solo registrarse y ya. Pero sin ambargo, ese si que seria el primer paso para su gran travesia cambiando el mundo.

* * *

Primer capitulo. Estoy muy entusiasmado con este proyecto. Con respecto a lo de las tablas barnizadas y toda la cosa, se que no parece muy extravagante, pero digo yo que para el mundo donde se ubica esta historia es un lujo inusual. Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. El proyecto va para largo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Chao


	3. Frank, Christoph y Andy, el trio monstru

Capítulo 2: Frank, Christoph y Andy, el trio monstruoso local.

La segunda zona en la que estaba dividida la ciudad era el distrito comercial, separada por otra gran muralla. En esa sección todo estaba menos ramificado. La gruesa calle era una enorme encrucijada de ladrillo amarillo. A cada lado de cada calle las tiendas que le daban título al distrito. En la mano izquierda desde donde estaba Frank, había una tienda de muebles, el único sitio de bienes raíces del pueblo y una taberna, solo durante ese "pasillo". A su derecha, otra enorme posada, mas grande pero menos refinada que aquella en la que trabajaba Yumi. Esta tenía 3 pisos, cada uno menos grueso que el anterior, todos pegados al muro (La reducción era en una sola direccion). Mas adelante, al llegar a la encrucijada, esta estaba decorada por un edificio rodeado del camino. Ese edificio era su objetivo, la recepción de la Marine. A la izquierda de Frank, estaba la sección de mercado domestico. Muchos puestos de comida muy diversa (Verduras, frutas, carnes y repostería con diferentes niveles de complejidad), unos cuantos puestos donde comprar chucherías tanto útiles como inutiles y un gran edificio que era en donde la gente se reunia para comerciar ropa. Ademas, en esa ala estaba la iglesia. En el ala a la derecha de Frank… estaba la sección militar. La base de la Marine estaba justo en frente y ellos tenían sus suministros de armas. Sin embargo, cada Marine tenia derecho a armamento individual, mas que cada tanto la propia base podía verse baja de recursos. Debido a esto, muchos mercaderes compraban, ya sea desde otras partes de la isla o trayéndolo desde otras islas, armas con un sorprendente grado de diversidad. Habia todo tipo de armas blancas, incluyendo armas de asta. Tambien rifles, flechas, bombas tanto caseras como de fabrica (Algunos con un nivel de potencia peligrosamente alto cuya solo presencia trajo quejas a los nerviosos vecinos y a los propios marines) y también armaduras. Tanto armaduras medievales como piezas metálicas delgadas que se colocan bajo la ropa con una sorprendente dureza para su ligereza. La ultima vez que Frank había ido a curiosear por esa ala, se había quedado fascinado por un nuevo material importado del South Blue. Era un material mucho mas fuerte y ligero que casi cualquier metal que hubiese a la venta y aun mas discreto de esconder entre la ropa común. La vendedora lo había llamado "Kevlar", y Frank lo habría comprado en el acto, pero por desgracia era sumamente reciente, lo cual lo volvia escaso, lo cual lo volvia demasiado caro como para los ahorros de Frank. Al parecer, la armada del South Blue había decidido acaparar todo el posible, dejando casi nada a la comercialización publica.

Y en el camido de adelante, por enfrente de la recepción de la Marine, estaba la base de la Marine de la Isla. Era una base grande para una isla del West Blue, siendo que los 4 azules no tenían mucha criminalidad, pero vivian cerca del Nuevo Mundo y del Red Line, por lo que a veces algunos piratas peligrosos se colaban por el continente.

La geografía de aquel mundo consistía en un único continente, el Red Line, el cual es una franja de tierra que le da la vuelta al mundo entero, separándolo en 2 secciones llamadas "Hemisferios". A su vez, las 2 divisiones marítimas quedan clasificadas en 6. Frank no era un gran navegante (O siquiera un navegante medianamente bueno) asi que no entendia como funcionaba, pero había 2 fronteras llamadas "Calm Belt". Habia 4 formando líneas perpendiculares al Red Line, de modo que si no estuviera allí serian 2 lineas que rodearían al mundo. Los Calm Belt son zonas en donde no hay marea, no hay oleaje ni viento, por lo tanto es nefasto para los barcos, los cuales deben obligadamente usar remos o motores, cosa que pocos barcos tenían. Debido a eso y a otra cosa, los barcos evaden los Calm Belt, asi que esos 4 dividen los 2 hemisferios en 6 mares. El mar del sur central se llamaba "Paraiso" y el mar del norte central se llamaba "Nuevo Mundo". La criminalidad del Nuevo Mundo es ridículamente alta, superando por mucho la de los otros 5 mares combinados. El mar en el que estaba Frank, el West Blue, estaba al lado del Nuevo Mundo, y la isla en la que habitaba estaba muy cerca de Red Line, por lo que algunos piratas peligrosos del Nuevo Mundo se colaban por el Red Line y a veces causaban estragos por los mares adyacentes, North Blue y West Blue, generalmente en grupo. Los mares del otro hemisferio, South Blue, East Blue y Paraiso, tenían una criminalidad bastante mas baja.

Pero bueno, debido a todo eso, las islas del West Blue y North Blue cercanas al continente tenían bases de la marine mas grandes que los de los otros "Blue" y las islas de los mismos mares situadas mas lejos. La ciudad en la que vivía Frank tenia la base de la Marine mas grande de toda la isla, cosa que podría o no haber influenciado su interés en esta fuerza mundial.

Pero volviendo a lo que hacia Frank en aquel momento, se encontraba justo al frente de la entrada principal de la fortaleza. La entrada consistía en un edificio del tamaño de una casa, pero se alargaba bastante hacia atrás hasta llegar al resto de la fortaleza, la cual era un edificio inmenso de 6 pisos de altura (Sin incluir la terraza) y casi todo el grosor del pueblo de ancho. La entrada oficial era por la sección pequeña y luego seguir avanzando por lo que parecía unos pasillos larguísimos, o al menos asi se lo imaginaba Frank, puesto que jamas había avanzado de la recepción. La zona estaba restringida a solo los militares y los civiles que tuvieran algo que aportar. Habia otras entradas al edificio, pero nuevamente eran solo para militares. Frank se quedo obsorte en la imagen de imponente edificio casi enteramente blancos salvo detalles azules, siendo el mas destacable el gigantesco logo. 2 lineas horizontales una al lado de la otra levemente curvadas hacia arriba, con la esquina en la que se tocaban mas larga que la otra, y aprovechando el espacio extra una línea horizontal clon 2 semicirculos a cada lado, de manera que asemejaba una llave inglesa doble. El símbolo representaba una paloma recogiendo una llave inglesa (Las 2 lineas superiores curvas eran la paloma), siendo que la paloma representa a la Marine, y la llave inglesa la manera en la que se trabajan para proteger el mundo. Sin embargo, dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la izquerda, a la zona domestica.

Los caminos del norte y el sur eran bastante cortos, mientras que los caminos del este y oeste eran bastante mas largos. Comprar un edificio era costoso, pero hacer un puesto en el borde de la enorme calle era mucho mas barato. Cuando Frank doblo hacia este destrito, Christoph le pregunto:

-Y… ¿A dónde vamos ahora mismo?

-¿No es obvio? Vamos a por Andy. –Dijo el de piel caramelo.

-Oh, Andy. -Respondio en de piel mas oscura. La verdad, Andy era el otro gran amigo de Frank, pero Chistoph casi nunca hablo con el, por lo que se la había olvidado totalmente. -¿El dia era hoy?

-Sip. Y seria imperdonable no saludar antes de irnos.

-Irnos por unas horas, puesto que no creo que tengamos que pasar a las instalaciones justo hoy.

-Hay que mantenernos optimistas

-¿Y extremistas?

-Eso suena divertido.

Frank se dirigió hacia uno de los edificios, uno el doble de largo de una casa. Frank era amigo de una familia que había ahorrado mucho tiempo para comprarse un puesto grande, y de pura casualidad lo inaugurarían ese dia. Aun no habían decorado nada, por lo que ese edificio era uno común y corriente, salvo por un cartel de madera que, en lugar de poner el nombre del local, ponía un símbolo raro que ni Frank ni Christoph entendían ni habían visto jamas. El sitio tenia 2 entradas principales, una bajo el cartel y otra sin ninguna identificación. Habian puesto el único cartel esa mañana misma y al parecer no habían puesto el segundo aun entre tantas cosas que hacer. El ultimo sitio antes del registro era ese local. Entraron por la puesta sin cartel.

Al entrar sono una campanilla. El sitio era bastante grande y vacio, pero había unas cuantas mesas (Por alguna razón, puesto que no parecía un sitio para pasar demasiado rato) y un mostrador con un joven caucásico de pelo ondulado verde de la misma edad que Frank. En la zona detrás del mostrador había varias repisas con objetos muy diversos. En los otros muros no había gran cosa aun, pero por el final se veía una puerta de madera que debía de llevar al otro lado de la tienda. Al oir la campanilla, el joven levanto la mirada.

Era mas guapo que Frank y bastante mas guapo que Christoph, lo cual era raro por la cantidad de golpeas en la cara que debía haberse llevado. Ese joven era Andy. Christoph era amigo de Frank en principio por ser uno de los pocos en la aldea que no le repudiaban y con el tiempo este le contagio su espíritu aventurero, pero por su lado, Andy siempre fue asi. Andy, siendo mucho mas osado que Christoph casi desde el principio fue el compañero de aventuras de Frank. Cada vez que este se metia en un problema, Christoph estaba dispuesto a ayudar como pudiese, pero lo mas probable es que Andy hubiese estado con Frank desde el principio. La pandlla del otro pueblo, la destrucción accidental de propiedad privada, esa especia de gangster que nadie conocía son solo unos pocos ejemplos de esto. Peleando podría decirse que estaba en medio de Frank y Christoph, aunque con mas inclinación al primero. Tambien estaba al medio porque aun siendo mas agil que Frank, seguía sin serlo tanto como Cris. Por lo general Christoph se encargaba de resolver lo que podía resolverse sin pelear y Andy era el único que ayudaba a Frank en los problemas mas físicos, teniendo aventuras que perfectamente podrían tener sus propios fanfics. Pero aun con todo, pese a que Frank y Andy tenían una amistad irrompible, Cris no lo conocía de casi nada. Tenia envidia de el. Envidio no por que sea mas amigo de Frank que el, sino del motivo. El quería estar a la estura de Andy para ayudar a Frank cuando este lo nescesitara. Frank incluso intento convencer a Andy de enlistarse en la Marine también, pero este se negó. "Alguien tiene que defender la villa de las pandillas cuando tu no estes" dijo en broma, pero la verdadera razón por la que se negó fue porque el quería quedarse en el negocio familiar que tenia con su hermano menor y su padre.

Al ver a Frank, el rostro de Andy se ilumino. Alzo el brazo dercho y lo sacudió para llamar su atención, pese a que era totalmente innescesario.

-¡Frank! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡La base esta doblando la esquina!

Frank respondio riendo.

-Vine a despedirme, puesto que no podre hacerlo cuando me enliste

-¿Ya hay una invasión? Estar en la marine parece aun mas divertido que hace unos minutos. Diviertete el doble por mi. Con algo de suerte y llegan a esta isla, asi tendrá algo divertido que hacer.

Frank volvió a reir, esta vez con una carcajada.

-No, no nos invaden, pero prometo que si te unes a mi lidiaras con muchas invasiones piratas.

-¿Sabes? Ya me dieron ganas. Demos media vuelta y vayamos ahora mismo a la base.

El mas fuerte parpadeo confundido.

-Genial. Entonces esta de mas despedirnos.

Turno de Andy para reírse.

-jajajaja, solo bromeo. ¿De verdad te la creiste?

Frank solto una risita. Christoph solo miraba la situación sonriendo.

-Extrañare esto. Una vez mas, prometo enviarte muchas cartas y hacer muchas llamadas. Y también prometo que cuando haya recorrido el mundo entero, hare todo lo posible para volver a esta isla.

La sonrisa de Andy se volvió levemente melancolica.

-Eso ya lo prometiste. –Luego sacudió su cabeza y su sonrisa volvió a ser la de antes. –Bueno, eres un cliente y no te dado la bienvenida adecuadamente. Bienvenido al almacen del sobreviviente, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-¿Almacen del sobreviviente? –Intervino el mas débil de la sala.

-¿No te lo he contado? –Pregunto Frank. –La tienda de Andy se especializa en proviciones.

-¿Esta tienda no debería ir en la zona militar entonces?

-No. –Respondio el propio Andy. –Vendemos proviciones para el apocalipsis. Resulta que hay mucha gente paranoica por la constante amenaza pirata, asi que mi padre empezo a comerciar al por mayor y ahora vendemos toda clase de cosas para dente asustada. Algunos sistemas de seguridad, provisiones de comida no caducable para encerrarse en casa, muchas mediciones y algunas armas fáciles de esconder. La verdad, mi padre ya ha arreglado bastantes clientes que reservaron cosas. El mercado es más próspero en las aldeas costeras. Miren esto.

Andy se volteo hacia un estante y agarro una botella con un liquido azul. Volio al mostrado y lo alzo para que ambos clientes la vieran.

-Esta poción es increíble. Sana heridas al instante. No tengo idea de como es posible. Al parecer mi padre si, pero el… bueno, ya saben como es mi padre, intenta usar la información que me da curiosidad como una ficha para canjear por algo. Y la verdad creo que si puede lograrlo…

-La nescesito. –Sentencio Frank. –Dime el precio, la nescesito.

-Es muy cara. –Respondio Andy. –Pero…. ¿Recuerdan la vez que un carterista me robo la billetera, Christoph le persiguió y le detuvo y Frank se encargo de darle una paliza? Esa vez también le robaron al carteriste y me dieron todo su dinero.

-Eso era justicia poética. –Se defendió Frank con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Aun me siento un poquito mal por el carterista… -Dijo –Christoph

-Yo quería que lo repartiéramos entre los 3, pero ustedes insistieron en dejar que me lo quedase todo. Pues bien… finjamos que ustedes se quedaron con todo el dinero. Y luego lo usaron para reservar una poción cada uno.

-¿Cada uno? –Pregunto el moreno.

-Cada uno. Asi que…

Andy volvió a voltearse, saco una botella mas del estante y se giro para entregarle una a cada amigo. Despues de eso su semblante se volvió serio de repente.

-El mar puede ser muy peligoso. De los 6 mares, el West Blue es el tercero mas peligroso. Pero el paraíso tiene una criminalidad mayor. Y ni hablar del Nuevo Mundo. No me cabe duda de que se volverán lo bastante poderosos como para ir al Nuevo Mundo. Pero en ese sitio los piratas son infinitamente peores que los intentos de Gangster de aquí. Incluso serán mil veces peores que hace 3 meses cuando un pirata logro sortear a los marines y empezar a saquear la aldea mientras nuestros protectores estaban ocupados. Les digo esto porque tengo fe en que llegaran lejos. Ambos. Pero no se que tanto. Se que sobrevivirán hasta llegar al nuevo mundo, pero allí ni ustedes serán capaces de sobrevivir si bajan la guardia. Nescesito que entiendan. Nescesito que sobrevivan.

Christoph no sabia que decir. No quizo rememorar el evento del pirata, pero lo hizo. Hace poco, una batalla contra una banda pirata se habai desatado en esa misma costa. Un pirata habia logrado pasar el cerco de marines que defendían la villa y había ido a buscar rehenes. Frank, intentando proteger a los que aun no habían evacuado, se había enfrentado al pirata, ero había sido derrotado por una enorme diferencia. Hasta ese momento, la única persona capaz de vencer a Frank eran su siempre ausente madre y las únicas veces que Frank habia tenido problemas para pelear habían sido cuando peleaba contra grupos grandes, cuando estaba exausto por algo anterior y la vez en la que lograron engañarlo para darle un golpe en el estomago con un mazo cuando tenia la guardia baja. Pero era la primera vez en la que perdia un combate individual en plena condición y su vida peligraba. Desesperado, Christoph estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el pirata para hacer que su amigo huyera, pero un Marine habai llegado justo a tiempo y había vencido fácilmente al pirata. Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que habai visto el rostro de Frank aterrado por su vida. Que Andy les hiciera recordar eso era bastante significativo.

Cris se volteo a mirar a Frank y vio que también estaba serio. Este asintió solemnemente.

-Andy. Juro volverme un gran marine. Y juro que no parare de volverme fuerte. No creo poder relajarte, pero haslo. Confia en mi y en mi fuerza. Y confía también en que Cris y yo siempre nos cuidaremos las espaldas.

Esas palabras parecieron relajar al peliverde. Christoph no supo que decir, puesto que lo que sea que diga no seria ni de lejos tan noble como lo que dijo su compañero. Aun asi, el asintió.

-Hare todo lo posible por instalar el servicio de mensajería a este negocio. –Dijo Andy. –Esperare que ganen mucho dinero, el cual podrán usar para comprar mas pociones azules. Maldita sea, yo también ahorrare y les comprare pociones azules con mi dinero. Le preguntare a mi padre si me puede regalar una o dos en mi cumpleaños.

-Ya basta. –Dijo Frank. –Sobreviviremos y lo sabes, somos como un par de cucarachas.

Eso logro hacer sonreir a su amigo.

-Bueno, mas les vale que nos enviemos cartas y llamadas.

Andy avanzo delante del mostrador de un salto y arazo con fuerza a ambos.

-Frank, jamas tendre un amigo como tu ni aunque lo intente. Jamas te olvidare. Cris, en verdad lamento que no hayamos convivido tanto, pero creeme que eres una persona especial para mi. Me habría encantado tener mas aventuras contigo. –Andy solto a ambos y se dirigio hacia la parde de atrás del mostrador. –Yo también me volveré mas fuerte. No sere un marine, pero me hare fuerte auqnue no me paguen por ello. Para cuando regresen, yo sere 10 veces mas fuerte que nuestro poder actual combinado.

-Minimo. –Acoto Frank.

-Minimo. –Corrobor Andy. –Ahora váyanse, no tienen todo el dia y si no pueden registrarse hoy no quiero tener que repetir todo esto mañana. Los aprecio mucho. Vayanse.

Andy hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse. Sus 2 amigos hicieron lo mismo. Acto seguido ambos dieron media vuelta y se fueron por la puerta, con un tintineo final de esta.

-Si. –Dijo Frank mientras cruzaban la calle. Estaba mirando el frasco de liquido azul. –Asi debería ser una despedida.

-Nos habría llevado todo el dia. –Argumento Christoph, guardándose la botella en un bolsillo. Estaba bastante confundido. El no pensaba mucho en Andy. Definitivamente no se esperaba que alguien tan fuere como el tuviera a un debilucho en tan alta estima. Se sentía culpable por no hacer el esfuerzo de ser su amigo fuera de las pequeñas aventuras cada tanto.

-Si, tal vez.

Frank se guardo la botellita en un bolsillo también. Siguieron caminando en silencio un minuto, hasta que por fin llegaron a su objetivo. La entrada de la Marine.

-Bueno. Cris, aquí empiezan nuestras aventuras.

Frank se imaginaba n mundo de guerra contra piratas. Alianzas con otros marines interesantes. Oportunidades de poner a prueba su secreto en batallas reales. Momentos donde poner a prueba su compañerismo. Batallas a monton. Autosuperacion. Y no se equivocaba en lo mas minimo. Lo que no sabia, era que Andy tampoco se aburriría en lo mas minimo.


	4. Enlistamiento en la Marine

Enlistamiento en la Marine: Una nueva promesa y nuevos soldados rasos.

El interior de la recepción de la Marine era bastante elegante. El suelo estaba enlozado, lo cual teniendo en cuenta el nivel de detalle de las baldosas era un lujo aun mayor que las tablas barnizadas. Estaba intercalado 2 estilos, baldosas simples naranja oscuro rodeado por 4 baldosas naranja claro con un un relieve que representaba el logo de la Marine. No se veía irregularidad en ninguna parte. Estaban rodeados de muros que, según sabia Frank, estaban enyesados y luego cubiertos de papel tapiz de alta calidad. Tambien había papel tapiz en el techo. Habia lámparas de aceite clavadas en las paredes por encima del papel tapiz, con cuidado de no hacer ninguna rasgadura. El papel estaba impoluto en todas partes sin importar donde se lo mire, lo que hacia pensar que se restauraba con regularidad. (Ese sitio estaba justo junto al mar y la humedad debería dañar mucho el papel tapiz). Las sillas de ese sitio si eran como las de la posada. Madera barnizada y bien pulida. Despues del fracaso que había resultado la posada, el pueblo invirtió de allí en adelante sus fondos en la apuesta segura: La base de la Marine. Y esta había demostrado ser merecedora de todos los lujos que se le daba, puesto que la gente allí jamas holgazaneaba.

Y a propósito de gente, ese dia el sitio estaba muy concurrido, lo cual era lógico teniendo en cuenta que era el dia de reclutamiento. Frank había visitado ese sitio antes solo por fantasear con el dia en que trabajase allí, y sabia que a veces el sitio estaba vacio. Pero no, ese dia estaba lleno de vida.

El sito contaba de varias mesas rodeadas de sillas. Al fondo de la sala, 2 2 mostradores separados por una puerta baja. Una puerta vaiven, según le había indicado Yumi en algún momento. Los del mostrador izquierdo por alguna razón estaban ausentes, pero los del mostrador derecho estaban allí invariablemente. Un hombre de piel saludable y pelo marron y una mujer albina de ojos rojos y piel casi tan blanca como su cabello, ambos vestidos con el uniforme de los marine de bajo rango. El uniforma variaba según la jerarquía. Pero en la recepción en si era en donde estaba el grueso de la gente, puesto que casi todas las sillas estaban ocupadas. Habia mucha gente que Frnak no conocía. No era raro que gente de otros pueblos se unieran a esa base. No era la única de la isla, pero si por mucho la mas relevante. Era común que hubiese una base principal y luego sucursales. Muchas personas, de diversa edad y ambos sexos estaban sentados o parados, charlando animadamente o sentados preocupados, pero en su mayoría de 16 años o un poco mas. Habia genta adulta, un puñado de ancianos y, por alguna razón, una niña pequeña.

-¿Todos aquí han venido a resgistrarse?- Pregunto Frank, asombrado. Si había tantos reclutas nuevos, seria un interesante lote de soldados el suyo.

-No creo. –Respondio Christoph. –Lo mas probable es que sean familiares de los que si se vienen a enlistarse. Por ejemplo. Por ejemplo, mira atentamente y veras ancianos.

-Oh. –Dijo Frank levemente decepcionado. Igualmente esperaba muchos compañeros, algunos interesantes. Frank canimo y se alejo un poco de Christoph, el cual dijo algo que su amigo no oyo y luego le siguió. Frank se encamino en dirección a una mesa pequeña ocupada por un anciano, una anciana, y joven tan peliverde como Andy y la niña pequeña. La anciana canosa le daba palmadas en un hombro al joven mientras que la niña pequeña lucia exasperada conversando con el hombre anciano de pelo gris. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Christoph le agarro de un hombro.

-La fila es por allí. –Dijo señalando en una dirección. Efectivamente, había unos jóvenes haciendo 2 filas para ser atendidos por los sujetos del mostrador.

-Queria indagar un poco.

Para lo siguiente que dijo, Christoph cambio su tono de voz por uno mas inquisitivo.

-¿Por qué estas tan hablador hoy? ¿Acaso… estas nervioso?

-Nah, no es por eso. Es que quiero conocer a los que podrían ser mis compañeros. –Dicho esto se volteo hacia la mesa. -¿Qué tal? –Los 4 de la masa voltearon hacia Frank. -¿Qué hacen aquí hoy?

-Yo despido a mi nieto. –Dijo la anciana. Tenia una voz muy temblorosa.

-Es que venimos de muy lejos para enlistarnos. –Dijo el joven peliverde. De cerca se podía notar que no era tan guapo como Andy, además de ten ruan voz y tanto mas profunda. –Vine con mi famila desde un pueblo cercano. El resto se disperso para comprar cosas, pero mi abuela se quedo conmigo.

Frank envolvió a Christoph con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia si.

-¡Nosotros también nos registraremos! Yo soy Frank.

-Dime Cris. –Dijo Christoph algo ronco, puesto que tenia el antebrazo de Frank en su garganta.

El joven sonrio.

-A mi díganme Gringo. Todos los hacen. Me encantara tenerlos de compañeros.

La abuela abrazo a su nieto con una sonrisa. Mientras, Frank se volteo hacia el anciano.

-¿Y tu?. –Frank entrecerró los ojos y solto a su compañero. Ese anciano de cabello gris, traje elegante y espalda recta tenia algo que reconocia. Habia estado en suficientes peleas callejeras para distinguir algo especial. –Tu… ¿Eres un veterano de la Marine?

El anciano se rio.

-No. Vengo a enlistarme.

Christoph, la abuela y Gringo se voltearon hacia el anciano. La niña y Frank fueron los únicos que no se alteraron.

-Eres… fuerte. ¿Por qué no te enlistaste antes?

-Fui pirata y quede en prisión.

Frank pudo ver a los 3 compañeros de mesa del sujeto abrir los ojos sorprendidos. No dudo que Christoph también lo hizo. Pero el no.

-Crei que la Marine era bastante exigente con incluir solo personas impolutas a sus filas.

-Oh, vaya que lo es. He descubierto que se toman la piratería muy en serio. La cantidad de gente que hace como yo debe de poder contarse contarse con los dedos. E incluso tendre derechos restringidos si me aceptan. Pero he hecho tramites por una eternidad y ni hablar del servicio comunitario. Ya no tienen excusas, deben aceptarme.

-Eh…. –Dijo Christoph tímidamente. -¿No habría sido mejor solo buscarse otro oficio que no este impedido por antecedentes penales?

-Es que queria pelear.

El anciano en toda la charla permaneció totalmente indiferente a sus propias palabras. Alzo una mano y señalo hacia Frank.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo mas tarde? Se te nota en la cara que eres de mi estilo. ¿Quieres que nos reunamos en el bosque después de ambos nos enlistemos?

Frank sonrio.

-Me encantaría. Pero ¿No crees que será un combate desnivelado?

-Si, tal vez lo sea. Tengo mucha mas experiencia que tu.

-Esa es la respuesta que quería oir. Señor…

-Simon.

-Simon, se ha ganado un adversario.

Gringo apoyo una mano sobre el brazo de Simon.

-Esto… ¿Y sus huesos?

-Creo que me encontraras mas duro de lo que crees. Sabes, se dice que existe cierto poder en el espíritu. Tal vez en la ambicion. Que con un buen espíritu se puede hacer mas de lo que se cree. Dar golpes mas duros, predir lo que para antes de que suceda o incluso ganar sin haber peleado. Entre otras cosas imposibles. Con los años mi fuerza se ha ido reduciendo, pero mi espíritu es tan grande como antes o incluso mayor.

Gringo no parecía convencido, pero le solto el brazo al hombre mayor. Frank se volteo hacia la niña.

-¿Y tu? ¿Has venido a desarle suerte a tu abuelo?

-¡No! –Grito la niñita con una voz chillona. -¡Vine a reportar algo y nadie me cree!

Frank recordó esa función. Se podían reportar problemas en la base de la Marine. Generalmente la Marine se encargaba de misiones en el mar, siendo que las agencias policiacas se encargaban de los crímenes en tierra. Pero debido a que nadie podía estar en todas partes a la vez, las bases marinas también atendían crímenes que estén en las cercanías.

-¿Qué quieres reportar? –Pregunto Christoph.

-¡En la granja abandonada hay una mujer lagarto que se hizo un nido con partes de tractores! ¡Intento golpearme!

-Y nadie te cree. –A Christoph e le notaba la incomodidad en la cara. Se incluia en ese grupo.

-¡Solo este hombre me cree" ¡Y dice que no hara nada al respecto!

Frank se volteo hacia Simon.

-¿Y eso a que viene?

Simon se encogio de hombros.

-Parte de mis problemas como exconvicto es que si muestro indicios de violencia fuera del mandato militar, se me considerara peligroso. Si la criatura no persiguió a la niña ni la dejo con una herida grave, debe ser inofensiva mientras no te metas en su territorio.

Christoph miro confundido al anciano. De seguro estaba tratando de decir "Espera ¿Tu si le crees?" sin decirlo en frente de la niña.

-Asi que tienes las manos atadas…. –Frank se volteo hacia la pequeña. –Pues en ese caso lo hare yo después de pelear contra el viejo. ¿Que te parece?

La pequeña parecía a punto de llorar de emoción.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias señor futuro Marine!

Frank se volteo hacia un incrédulo Christoph.

-Bueno. Creo que hemos estirado mucho el momento y ahora tengo prisa. A hacer cola.

Christoph no dijo nada. Solo suspiro y, cuando Frank se marcho hacia la fila, este le siguió.

La fila fue algo larga. Frank iba delande de Christoph. Habia una chica de pelo largo azul seguido de quien Frank creyo era una chica de pelo largo blanco, pero cuando le llego el turno a esta ultima su voz delato que era un hombre. Finalmente le llego el turno a Frank.

-¿Nombre? –Pregunto el hombre de cabello marron. Su traje consistia en un gorro blanco con visera, una camisa manga corta blanca abotonada y almidonada con el símbolo de la Marine en la espalda y, aunque no se pudiese ver debajo del mostrador, un pantalón blanco. Los zapatos ya eran libertad de cada uno. Frank esperaba ver a un sujeto aburrido de trabajar todo el dia y haciendo esfuerzos por no quedarse dormido, pero parecía bastante animado pese a haber hecho trabajo de oficina todo el dia. Anoto datos en una tablilla con hojas.

-Frank Hatchi.

-¿Es un civil?

-Si, pero con suerte no lo sere al anochecer.

El hombre del mostrador solto una risita.

-Primer dia de reclutamiento, genial. Ya son como 30 este dia. –Anoto unos cuantos datos en la tablilla. El hecho de que haya bajado la pluma con la que escribia mas de una vez podría significar que estaba rellenando datos correspondientes a la sección de "Enlistarse". Entonces Frank recordó que ya había conocido a ese hombre en sus anteriores intentos por enlistarse, pero jamas se había aprendido su nombre. -¿Tienes el papeleo?

-Aquí. –Dijo Frank y alzo los papeles que había retirado de su habitación, mas sabia que aun no debía entregarlos.

-¿Antecedentes penales?

-Ninguno en estos momentos

-Okey, confiare en tu palabra, Frank. Puedes pasar. El siguiente encargado esta actualmente ocupado, as ique ve a la sala de espera de la derecha hasta que sea tu turno.

El sujeto hizo algo debajo del mostrador y la puerta vaivén se abrió sola. Frank hizo un saludo con la cebeza y luego se volteo hacia su amigo.

-Por ahora bien. Buena suerte.

Cris alzo los pulgares y con eso Frank volvió a dar media vuelta y avanzo hacia la recién abierta puertecilla. Una vez que cruzo, la puerta se cerro sola. Mas adelante había un pasillo que se abria en encrucijada. El camino del centro llevaba a otra puerta, esta vez una normal, el derecho a una sala de espera y el de la derecha a otra persona la cual revisaría el papeleo. Frank se asomo al camino de la izquierda y vio que efectivamente había otra persona sentada, la peliazul, asi que giro 180° y se dirigio a la sala de espera. Esa sala de espra tenia unas cuantas librerías repletas tanto con revistas como libros y unos cuantos pufs. Alli estaba el sujeto de pelo largo, leyendo una revista.

-¿Qué tal?

El sujeto se sacudió un poco al oir a Frank, no lo habia oído entrar.

-Eh… bien. Nervioso. ¿Y tu?

Pero sin embargo Frank había dejado de prestarle atención. Nada mas saludar se había enfocado en algo. En una estantería había unos papeles amarillentos amontonados. Podrian ser…

Frank dejo su papeleo en un puf y se dirigio a las estanterías y agarro esos papeles. Tal y como lo había pensado, carteles de "Se busca". Frank sonrio. Le encantaba mirar esos carteles.

Las personas que viajaban en el mar podrían dividirse en 4 categorias. Los piratas, todos los bandidos que viajaban alrededor del mundo cometiendo diversos crímenes. Los marines, los cuales fueron formados para contrarrestar a los piratas. Los civiles, los cuales podrían incluir viajeros y mercaderes. Y los cazarrecompensas, los cuales eran personas que sacan una licencia para permitir viajar por el mundo peleando contra piratas. Para incentivar a la gente fuerte a colaborar en la captura de piratas, el gobierno le pone recompensas a los piratas según su nivel de peligrosidad. Un cazarrecompensas peleaba contra piratas para entregarlo a la Marine y asi cobrar dicha recompensa. Mientras mas peligroso el pirata, ya sea por poder en si o por otros factores, mas alta seria la recompensa por derrotarle. Frank jamas tuvo el menor interés en volverse cazarrecompensas, ser marine siempre fue su objetivo, pero aun asi admiraba a esos sujetos. De hecho ,ese anciano habría tenido menos papeleo si se hubiese sacado la licencia de cazarrecompensas. En el caso de los marines, derrotar a un pirata con recompensa no significaba cobrar esta, sino ser un merito importante para subir de rango. Pero sin embargo, mientras mas alto sea el rango de un marine mas cobraba. Los almirantes ganan cada mes dinero suficiente como para comprar un pueblo mediano o tal vez mas. Debido a eso, ningún marine estaba interesado en cobrar la recompensa, sino en enfocarse en subir de rango lo mas posible. Aunque obviamente, mientras mas alto el rango mas cuesta subirlo. Pero sin embargo, Frank veía a los piratas con recompensa como la mejor manera de ascender hasta capitán en tiempo record, por lo que miro los carteles e intento memorizar lo mas posible. Un cartel de "Se busca" tiene el nombre y apodo del criminal, una gran foto de su cara y la recompensa, además de un invariable mensaje d "Dead or Alive", o al menos Frank no sabia de ningún cartel que pusiera "Only Alive".

Un cartel ponía una foto de un hombre palido que usaba una chaqueta de cuero y, por alguna razón, un bonete de dormir.

"Dormilon Morris"

1.500.000 B

Acusado de robo en varias localidades y de resistirse al arresto.

Dead or Alive.

El siguiente mostaba a un hombre mas intimidante, con un rostro de tono similar al de Frank pero lleno de cicatrices vistiendo lo que parecía ser una parca.

"Jinete Oscuro Hipolito"

4.500.000 B

Acusado de la destrucción de media isla de Italica.

Dead or Alive.

"Maleza Ivor"

35.000.000 B

Acusado de piratería a las ordenes de los Ex piratas de Barbablanca.

Dead or Alive

La siguiente mostraba una foto tomada desde un angulo bajo, dando la sensación de que el sujeto era inmenso. Aun asi, se mostraba un hombre usando camisa sin mangas con brazos sumamente venosos y musculados además de un tatuaje de sirena.

"Titan Caido Orgun"

50.000.000 B

Acusado de destrucción de propiedad privada en la isla de Arranda.

Dead or Alive

Una campanada interrumpio los pensamiento de Frank.

-Es mia. –Dijo el peliblanco y se fue corriendo hacia el otro corredor. Frank volvió a mirar los carteles de se busca y sonrio. Ellos tenían todas las luces de ser piratas que habrían de estar en el West Blue, puesto que tenían recompensas algo bajas para piratas del Nuevo Mundo y las islas mencionadas eran de por allí. Frank incluso conocía arranda, lo cual era la única isla entre la que estaban en ese momento y el Red Line. Con algo de suelte podría enfrentarse pronto al tal Orgun.

Por el pasillo llego Cris.

-Hey. Oh, ¿Leyendo Wanteds?

-Si. ¿Qué tal el papeleo?

-Al parecer puedo salterme el siguiente paso e irme directo por esa puerta grande.

Frank parpadeo sorprendido.

-Vaya. ¡Pues adelantate! No dejes que te retrase, ve a hacer las pruebas.

-Pero al parecer no tienes compañía.

-Estare bien. ¡Ve! ¡Conviertete en marine primero y sube un poco de rango como querias!

Christoph se rio. Luego se acomodo el gorrito de lana.

-Deseame suerte.

Y se perdió en la esquina.

Una nueva persona se dirigio a la sala de espera. Gringo. Frank intento charlar con el, pero la campana sono a los 2 minutos. Frank se despidió apresuradamente, agarro sus papeles y se diriguio a su siguiente objetivo, pasando al lado del peliblanco, el cual parecía tembloroso de emoción.

El pasillo daba a un sitio mas pequeño que la recepción, el cual estaba dividio a la mitad por un escritorio largo tras el cual se enocntraba un hombre corpulento de pelo negro que parecía recientemente rapado, puesto que media alrededor de un centímetro. En el otro lado del escritorio, una silla de madera muy elegante para la otra persona. Frank se dirigio a sentarse allí.

-Nombre. –Dijo el oficial con una voz muy profunda. Este no sonreía.

-Frank Hatchi.

-¿Edad?

-20

-¿Papeles?

Frank le paso al encargado el papeleo y este lo ojeo.

-De momento todo en orden, ya lo revisaremos mas a ofndo luego y le avisaremos si hay algún problema. ¿Tiene referencias?

-Mi padre es un marine y mi madre es miembro de Cipher Pool. ¿Eso cuenta?

-Si, ser pariente de oficiales es muy importante. Un momento. –El hombre entrecerró los ojos. -¿Tu apellido es Hatchi? –Frank asintió. -¿De casualidad eres hijo del alférez Hatchi?

-Contraalmirante.

-Vaya… el y yo empezamos juntos ¿Sabes? –El ceño fruncido del encargado dio paso a una sonrisa calida. –Tienes buenos genes. Solo una pregunta mas. ¿Sabes que viene después de esto.

-Pues… una prueba física, ya que lógicamente nescesitan saber si seremos buenos soldados. Y luego un examen psicológico, no me quedo muy claro el porque de ese.

-Sip. –El hombre saco una hoja de un cajo, anoto algo rápidamente y luego le puso un sello encima. Luego le paso la hoja a Frank. –Eres casi un marine. Ve a por tus evaluaciones y lo seras oficilamente antes de terminar el dia. –Luego golpeo una campanilla, la cual resonó de forma extrañamente fuerte. El anuncio para el siguiente.

Frank sonrio enormemente, agarro la hoja y se fue corriendo a por la evaluación física.


End file.
